


The Philosophers' Children

by arbitraryspace



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbitraryspace/pseuds/arbitraryspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington, 1972.  Ocelot takes steps to confirm an important delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Philosophers' Children

John was still in Burma, where he'd spent the last several months trying to obscure the swollen curve of her belly with a cloud of dust and gunpowder. Anderson had long since rolled his eyes at the whole cloning affair and run off to Boston to play with lasers. Clark excused herself after the birthing to go run tests on the twins' severed umbilical cords, and Zero was too old-fashioned to intrude on a woman who'd recently been in labour. In three days he'd buy flowers and come thank her for soldiering through the delivery.

For now, that left Adamska with Eva.

"You don't think _you're_ going to raise them, do you?"

He swaggered into the sterile room, all clanking spurs and whiplash smile. A burst of sunlight accompanied his well-choreographed entrance. Arrogant little shit.

"Don't be stupid." She smiled and shifted up in her bed. Every part of her ached; and not in the fun way, like when she'd been up all evening having herself a nice ride. "In a month I'll be back on the road. What does someone like me know about mothering kids?"

"Heh. True."

For a moment, they shared a glimmer of mutual understanding. Then Adamska padded up into her personal space to see if it would throw her off. The man was awfully predictable for a master of espionage, always batting at mice to watch them wriggle and fussing about the state of his fur. He'd pull his guns and throw a spinny little fit if Eva ever told him she thought it was adorable.

"It's enough for me that they exist. It was enough for her, during the war."

"Mmm. There should always be someone like John in the world. Not that they'll be _him_, obviously."

The twins burbled drowsily against her chest, kicking against the blankets that swaddled them. Their visitor visibly restrained himself from staring at them too intently.

Adamska could bluster all he wanted, throw out drama as distraction like a Vegas stage magician, but he always spoke too plainly when it came to John, and all the posturing in the world couldn't hide the glow of his excitement. The chance to watch these boys grow was a chance to figure out what had moulded their Big Boss from the ground up. Eva had given him two _wonderful_ new toys. Why else would he rush back from the Ukraine with such convenient timing?

"How long do you think he and Zero will keep up this playground bullshit?"

"Does it matter? I always hoped I'd face him again one day on the battlefield. We have unfinished business. It's the place that suits us best."

David began squirming and slobbering, instinctively scrambling for one of his mother's nipples. Eva obliged by baring one of her breasts. Then she inclined her chin towards David's quiet little brother.

"Pick him up already."

To her surprise, Adamska almost looked like he was waiting for permission. He probably thought she was keeping her Mauser under the pillow. It was not an unreasonable assumption.

"I don't-"

"It's fine."

He hefted the child in his arms as gingerly as he'd handle a miniaturized nuclear warhead.

"He's... blond?"

"Yup."

"Why is he blond?"

"Something about genetic diversification. Ask Clark."

There was nothing of Eva in Les Enfants Terrible, but that didn't stop her from from feeling a fierce little spike of possessiveness when she saw that one of her sons was as fair as his mother.

Even Adamska looked thrown by it. _Hah_.

"Uh, does he need-"

"He can have his turn after David." Eva switched to flawless Chinese, and modulated her body language to the careful blanks she'd learned at the facility. The old signals were almost a dead language now. They felt enough like home to stop her heart from aching. "Stay a while. If you're a good boy, you might even get to see both my tits."

"Like they weren't hanging out all over Grozny Grad."

The others thought that they only tolerated one another for John's sake. The others could think whatever the hell they wanted to. Adamska and Eva were the last of their kind, and they weren't going anywhere.


End file.
